


Ice

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/F, good ole angst, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: Groupchat and I were talking. And we’re somewhat hoping that if Thirteen gets tired or tested as a witch and Yaz goes in to save her then Doc gets frustrated because Yaz risked her life.





	Ice

**Probably** **not** **historically** **accurate** **but** **I** **did** **try**. **And** **Time** **Lord** **anatomy** **and** **capabilities** **are** **obviously** **different** **than** **ours** **but** **for** **angst** **purposes**... **leave** **me** **alone**.

 

“Doctor. Doctor, what are you going to do?” Yaz wrung her hands and looked at the Doctor with intense worry. (A look which the Doctor returned.) “What are we going to do?”

 

“It’s a test.” She started explaining quickly. They were being lead to the lake. The Doctor tugged and tried to resist the chains that bound her wrists. “If you float you’re a witch. You don’t, you’re innocent. Trouble is, you drown trying to prove your innocence. If you can...get my sonic. If you can’t, get back to the TARDIS.”

“No, no, what about you?”

“I’ll be fine... I’m sure.”

“Hey! Step away from the witch!”

The Doctor rolled her eyes before giving Yaz a reassuring nod. (She hopes that she succeeded. She was proper stuck.)

Team TARDIS was shoved away from the Doctor as she was being chained to a stake of some sort. The companions looked anxiously to each other as they watched helplessly.

“We are gathered today,” cried the leader of the wolf pack, King James I. “Because we’ve found another witch!”

The Doctor gulped as she wracked her brain for ways to get out. She scanned the crowd looking for her friends. She didn’t see them.

Yaz tried to keep her head on straight as she looked around for the man that had taken the Doctor’s sonic.

“If she floats, she’s a witch!” The man continued and earned a cheer from the crowd. “If she doesn’t...well then.” A few laughs were heard throughout. Yaz felt bile coming up her throat. She found him!

Yaz wracked her brain for a way to get the sonic off of him. She saw the metal peeking out of his pocket, almost teasing her. Her heart quickened as she heard heavy footsteps across the small dock over the lake. Men, and women alike, were shoving past her—beer in hand—to get a closer look.

 _Lightbulb_.

Taking a deep breath, she mussed her hair up a little bit and started towards the man.

“Oh,” Yaz shook her head and tried to steady herself. “I’m so sorry...sir.” Her words slurred together. She tumbled towards up and put her hands out to steady herself. “So. Uh, sorry.”

The man slapped Yaz across the face before pushing her to the ground. “Watch it, _girl_. Or you’ll be next.”

~

The Doctor inhaled sharply as her body fell beneath the icy water. She started tugging and pulling at the chains. Nothing came loose. Her stomach tightened and her eyes stung in the murky water. She pulled and twisted some. One ankle came free. _Fat_ _lot_ _that’ll_ _do_. _Think_ , _Doctor_. _Think_. Her mind flashed to River and the last night she saw Amy and Rory. _It_ _could_ _work.._. The water started getting darker and darker as she sunk further down. She put that idea on the back burner and started looking for the nail—or _something_ —that held the chains in place. Maybe she could wiggle it free.

Only, what little vision she had left started to blur and her head started getting light. Her tugs and pulls were getting weaker and weaker. _No_ , _no_ , _no!_  Her mind was screaming against it but it was fruitless.

She saw a splash in the water and her heart ached towards the poor woman that was thrown in after her. She pulled some more, trying to get to her. But she couldn’t get very far. _Don’t_ _give_ _up_ , _Doctor_.

Her eyes closed—only for a moment, _to_ _think_ , _to_ _plan_ —she felt a tug on her free angle. She kicked it off, thinking it was a fish.

Never had she thought that she would be so thankful to see her sonic again. The little orange light shone through her eyelids and she tried to open them. They didn’t move. It was Yaz, the Doctor knew it. She tried to call out to Yaz but her mouth wouldn’t open.

~

The crowd had dispersed mere minutes after they through the Doctor in the water. There was no one left when Yaz jumped in after the Doc.

“Ryan, Ryan! There she is!”

Ryan and Graham hurried to the bank of the lake and pulled the Doctor up to land. Then Ryan grabbed Yaz’s hand and pulled her up.

She shoved the sonic in her pocket. “I was worried it wouldn’t work. You know, underwater.”

She rushed to the Doctor as her adrenaline and training kicked in. _One_ , _two_ , _three_. _CPR_ , _mouth_ _to_ _mouth_. Her hands trembled, with fear, cold or adrenaline, she couldn’t tell. Most likely a mix of all.

The Doctor finally took a deep breath then choked on the water that was in her mouth. Yaz turned her over, visible relief etched throughout her body.

~

With the mission complete, everyone was emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted. Being back in the TARDIS had never felt so good.

Yasmin went straight through to the corridors, avoiding the Doctor at any cost. And the Doctor was noticing. (She didn’t like it.)

“Guys?” She said approaching Graham and Ryan. “What’s happened to Yaz?”

Both men shrugged. “I don’t know. She disappeared in the crowd, came back with the sonic and jumped in after you.”

“And you let her?!”

“We didn’t get a say in other wise! She was too quick.”

Doctor’s shoulders dropped a little and she looked off in the direction Yaz had disappeared to. After a quick debate in her head, she followed the same path.

And it didn’t take long as she was now, changed, sitting at the bottom of steps just off the console. The Doctor sat next to her.

“Are you okay?” Yaz spoke first. Almost nervous, rushed. She still avoided eye contact.

“Yeah, totes...yeah, sorry...never saying that again...” The Doctor scrunched her nose and shook her head. “Just need to change that’s all.”

“Good good.” Yaz rang her hands together. “I mean, yeah. You probably should. Don’t want to get sick. Or something.”

“Yaz?” The Doctor’s time was serious but softer than before. “Yaz, look at me.”

Yaz’s jaw twitched before she finally turned to fully look at the Doctor.

The Doctor gasped, “Yaz!”

Just below her eye, her cheekbone was bruised. Tinges of blue and purple decorated a swollen area. Yaz looked away again. “It’s not as bad as it looks. It doesn’t even hurt much.”

“Yasmin, what happened?”

Yaz’s heart lurked at the use of her full name. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard it come from the Doctor’s lips. “I was gettin’ your sonic.”

“I told you not to get it if it wasn’t safe!”

“No,” Yaz protested. “You said if we couldn’t. I could. And I did.”

“Yaz—“

“Saved your life by the way.” Yaz was trying to get the attention off of herself. She gave her a little smile as if she was teasing the Doctor.

“You could’ve been seriously hurt. Or worse, end up in the same position as me! And then what?”

Yaz shook her head. “I couldn’t just watch you drown!”

“I told you to get back to the TARDIS!”

“I didn’t want you to die!” Yaz said a little louder than she intended. She hoped Ryan and Graham weren’t close enough to hear. “That was really... you gave me a proper scare.”

The Doctor was silent for a moment. “Thank you. I am grateful. But honestly...my life is not worth risking your own... Please don’t do that again.”

“I can’t promise that.” Yaz smiled at her Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her almost with a puzzled twinkle in her eye. “Yaz, you can’t do that again.”

“Okay,” Yaz said. “I won’t go to Salem and act drunk again.”

“Yaz-!”

“Get changed, Doctor. Don’t want you catching a cold.” Yaz jumped up and starting ran in the opposite direction.

The Doctor stared after her again in an awe she couldn’t quite pin down. “Get some ice then!”

 


End file.
